O Problema de Seto Kaiba
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Joey e Seto estão juntos e têm uma vida sexual normal, até ao dia em que há um problema e Seto… falha. Seto encara muito mal a situação e Joey terá de ajudá-lo a ganhar novamente a auto-confiança. Oneshot.


**Título: **O Problema de Seto Kaiba

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Joey e Seto estão juntos e têm uma vida sexual normal, até ao dia em que há um problema e Seto… falha. Seto encara muito mal a situação e Joey terá de ajudá-lo a ganhar novamente a auto-confiança. Oneshot.

**O Problema de Seto Kaiba**

Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler estavam deitados na sua cama. Pouco depois de terem começado a namorar, Joey tinha-se mudado para a mansão. Mas, apesar do casal estar deitado na cama, esta noite não era como as outras.

Normalmente, Seto e Joey estavam deitados na cama por duas razões. Ou estavam ambos adormecidos, estando Joey abraçado a Seto e com a sua cabeça aninhada no peito deste, pois era assim que Joey gostava de dormir ou então Joey e Seto estavam bem acordados, beijando-se, tocando-se, fazendo amor.

Mas nesta noite, apesar de ambos estarem deitados, não estavam nem a dormir, nem a fazer amor. Seto olhava para o teto do quarto, pensativo e inexpressivo. Joey mexia os dedos nervosamente, sem saber bem o que dizer. Apesar de à primeira vista Joey parecer o mais nervoso, na verdade o nervosismo e frustração de Seto iam muito para além do nervosismo de Joey.

Joey lançou um olhar furtivo a Seto, que não olhou para ele. Joey suspirou, parecendo triste. Não era por si que se sentia assim, mas por Seto. Seto, que agora estava a culpar-se. Joey decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

"Seto, não fiques assim." pediu Joey, olhando para o namorado.

Seto não disse nada, nem fez menção de olhar para Joey.

"Seto, olha para mim. Não sejas ridículo. Não foi nada demais."

Lentamente, Seto desviou os olhos do tecto e encarou Joey. Encararam-se de olhos nos olhos. Joey, com uma expressão benevolente e Seto, com uma expressão fria.

"Como é que podes dizer que não foi nada demais?" perguntou Seto, irritado.

"Porque não foi. Não fiques afectado por isso."

"Dizes isso porque não foi contigo que aconteceu." disse Seto. "Como é que isto me pôde acontecer a mim?"

Joey aproximou-se e abraçou Seto, mas Seto afastou-o.

"Não precisas de ser bruto, Seto." disse Joey, zangado. "Mas se quiseres, lança as culpas sobre mim, se isso te faz sentir melhor."

A mudança no comportamento de Seto foi quase instantânea. No momento seguinte estava a puxar Joey para si.

"Desculpa Joey. Desculpa. Não tens culpa nenhuma. A culpa é toda minha e..."

Seto foi silenciado pelos lábios de Joey, que o envolveu num beijo. Mas segundos depois, Seto afastou-se.

"Pára Joey, é melhor não." pediu Seto.

"Seto, ok, eu sei que é chato o que aconteceu. Mas foi uma vez. Não vai voltar a acontecer, tenho a certeza."

"Tens a certeza? Pois eu não tenho. Não consegui... não consegui manter a erecção e... como é que isto pode ser! Eu ainda sou jovem e parece que me estou a tornar-me impotente, bolas!"

"Seto, tem calma." pediu Joey. "Não foi nada demais. Aconteceu e pronto. Não deixes que isso te afecte mais. Não vai voltar a acontecer."

"Nunca deveria ter acontecido!" exclamou Seto, furioso. "Porquê..."

"Seto, eu acho que é do stress. É a escola, mais o teu trabalho na Kaiba Corporation. Estás sobre muito stress e isso afecta-te."

"Deves estar desapontado comigo."

"Claro que não. Nada mesmo." disse Joey, sorrindo a Seto. "Isto não muda nada entre nós. Nada, ouviste? Continuo a amar-te e não é por isto ter acontecido que isso vai mudar."

Joey voltou a aproximar-se para beijar Seto, mas ele afastou-se.

"Não, Joey. Não. Quero dormir agora."

"Seto..."

"Hoje não durmas abraçado a mim. Não quero sentir o teu toque... tenho... medo de que vá falhar outra vez."

"Seto! Não sejas assim. Não se vai voltar a repetir. Sempre tivemos uma vida sexual normal e vai continuar assim."

"Por favor, faz o que eu te peço."

Joey suspirou e assentiu. Seto virou-se para o outro lado da cama e fechou os olhos. Não conseguiu adormecer durante muito tempo e Joey também não. Nessa noite, a rotina de Joey dormir abraçado a Seto foi quebrada e parecia que a confiança de Seto estava também abalada.

Quando Joey acordou no dia seguinte, já Seto não estava na cama. Joey levantou-se e ouviu o barulho de água vindo da casa de banho.

_"Deve estar a tomar um duche." pensou Joey. "Será que já voltou ao normal? Não... conhecendo o Seto como conheço, não acredito que tenha esquecido o assunto."_

Quando Seto saiu da casa de banho, Joey sorriu-lhe, mas Seto não retribuiu o sorriso, nem disse bom dia. Seto começou a vestir-se sem dizer uma palavra. Joey aproximou-se e abraçou-o, mas Seto afastou-o bruscamente.

"Seto, porque é que me estás a tratar mal?" perguntou Joey. "Estás zangado, tudo bem, mas porque é que tens de descarregar sobre mim?"

Seto permaneceu sério por mais alguns segundos, mas depois a sua expressão suavizou-se.

"Desculpa Joey, mas não estou bem."

"Seto, esquece o que aconteceu ontem. Não lhe dês mais importância do que realmente merece."

"Não consigo esquecer-me do que aconteceu. Eu... falhei."

"Seto, tu não és perfeito. És um ser humano e estas coisas acontecem." disse Joey, aproximando-se e tocando na face de Seto, que se tentou desviar. "Seto!"

"Joey, não me toques... agora não estou com cabeça para nada."

Joey afastou-se, suspirando. Mais tarde, Seto, Joey e Mokuba foram para a escola. Joey notou que Seto estava com uma postura mais rígida do que o normal e não foi o único. No intervalo das aulas, enquanto Seto se dirigiu à biblioteca, Yugi aproximou-se de Joey.

"Passa-se alguma coisa com o Kaiba?" perguntou Yugi.

"Não, não se passa nada." mentiu Joey.

"De certeza? Ele não parecia normal hoje."

"Yugi, na verdade passa-se uma coisa, mas não te posso contar o que é. Desculpa."

"Está bem. São coisas tuas e do Kaiba. Eu compreendo. Só espero que façam as pazes."

"Oh, não estamos zangados. Bem, não exactamente. Vai resolver-se tudo, não te preocupes."

Joey queria contar a Yugi o que tinha acontecido e pedir conselhos, mas sabia que Seto iria ficar bastante zangado se soubesse que Joey tinha contado a outra pessoa o que tinha acontecido.

No final das aulas, Seto foi para a Kaiba Corporation, enquanto Joey foi para a mansão e decidiu procurar na internet mais informação sobre o assunto.

Quando Seto chegou à Kaiba Corporation, não sentiu vontade nenhuma de trabalhar. Ter de aturar pessoas chatas, com assuntos chatos e ter de assinar mais papelada chata.

"Senhor Kaiba, tem uma reunião marcada para daqui a duas horas e ligaram para si para resolver aquele assunto..." começou a secretária a falar, mas Seto interrompeu-a.

"Cancele a reunião, Minako. Hoje vou só tratar da papelada que tenho na minha secretária e mais nada. Não me passe nenhumas chamadas. Diga que não estou disponível hoje." ordenou Seto.

"Com certeza." disse a secretária, acenando afirmativamente.

Seto entrou no seu gabinete e sentou-se. Tinha vários papéis para ler e assinar, mas acabou por se perder em pensamentos.

_"Como é que me pode ter acontecido isto? Eu sou jovem e nunca me tinha acontecido nada semelhante. Ficar sem erecção... e o Joey, a tentar ser simpático. Mas como é que posso encará-lo, depois de ter falhado? E se voltar a acontecer?"_

Meia hora depois, bateram à porta do gabinete. Seto preparava-se para dizer que não queria ver ninguém, mas a porta abriu-se de seguida e Joey entrou.

"Vês, desta vez lembrei-me de bater à porta." disse Joey, entrando e fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Pois, mas falta a parte em que eu digo que podes entrar. O que estás aqui a fazer?"

"Vim falar contigo, é claro." respondeu Joey, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se. "Seto, eu já te disse que não devias trabalhar tanto."

"Eu tenho coisas a fazer."

"Trabalha menos horas, contrata mais pessoas para fazerem parte do teu trabalho. Faz como quiseres, mas trabalha menos."

"Joey..."

"Seto, tu sabes que eu tenho razão. Estive a pesquisar na internet e vi que realmente o stress é um dos factores que pode provocar alguns problemas sexuais."

"Obrigadíssimo por me lembrares do meu problema." disse Seto, de modo azedo.

"Eu estou preocupado contigo, porque tu estás a exagerar. Se não te preocupasses e deixasses a situação passar, eu também deixaria. Mas sendo assim, quero ajudar-te."

"Não preciso de ajuda, Joey."

"Precisas, porque não estás bem. Seto..."

Joey levantou-se, deu a volta à secretária e tentou beijar Seto, que se afastou rapidamente.

"Seto! Assim não pode ser." disse Joey, zangado.

"Ora, tu é que estás sempre a tentar beijar-me e abraçar-me." defendeu-se Seto.

"Eu sou o teu namorado, bolas! Seto, isto tem de voltar ao normal."

"Deixa-me só, por favor, Joey."

"Não. Se tu não resolves a situação..."

"Vais fazer o quê? Vais deixar-me? E depois dizes que esta situação não é nada de especial."

"Eu nunca te ia deixar por causa disto." disse Joey. "Eu amo-te, Seto. Mas pronto, agora estou zangado. Não queres beijos, nem abraços e preferes pensar numa coisa sem importância? Problema teu. Até logo."

Joey saiu de rompante do escritório. Seto suspirou, sem saber o que fazer.

_"Estou a fazer tudo mal. Mas tenho receio... eu, Seto Kaiba, com receio... parece ridículo... mas agora o Joey também ficou zangado. Tenho de falar com ele depois."_

Quando Seto voltou para a mansão, já pelas oito da noite, encontrou Joey à sua espera para jantar. Aparentemente Mokuba iria passar a noite em casa de um amigo. Mesmo quando Seto chegou, Joey não falou com ele.

"Joey, estás zangado?"

"Não foi isso que eu disse quando estive no escritório?" perguntou Joey, friamente.

"Desculpa. Tu tens razão, mas eu tenho receio."

"Seto, não tens de ter receio. Não vai voltar a acontecer a mesma coisa."

"Como é que podes ter a certeza?" perguntou Seto.

"Porque nunca tinha acontecido antes. Foi uma vez sem exemplo. Confia em mim."

"Em ti eu confio... já não sei se confio é no meu corpo."

Joey aproximou-se e entrelaçou os seus braços no pescoço de Seto. Desta vez, Seto não fugiu.

"Não te preocupes mais. Não penses mais no assunto e verás que tudo voltará ao normal."

De seguida, Joey beijou Seto.

"Agora, vamos jantar."

Seto e Joey jantaram e Joey tentou falar sobre a normalidade do dia para que Seto deixasse de pensar no assunto da erecção. Depois do jantar, Seto quis ir ler para a biblioteca.

"Seto, ler? Vamos para o nosso quarto..."

"Joey, por favor, preciso de um tempo mesmo para ler e me distrair."

Joey encolheu os ombros, resignado.

"Está bem, vai lá. Eu vou deitar-me. Estou cansado."

Joey despediu-se de Seto com um beijo e viu-o entrar na biblioteca. Joey subiu até ao quarto, ainda sem saber bem o que fazer ou pensar.

_"O Seto está a encarar tudo isto muito mal. Tenho de fazer alguma coisa... mas o quê? Ah! Claro... hum, sim, é uma ideia." pensou Joey, começando a sorrir._

Uma hora e meia mais tarde, Seto saiu da biblioteca e dirigiu-se ao quarto.

_"Desculpa Joey, mas ainda é melhor eu manter a distância, não vá eu falhar outra vez..." pensou Seto._

Seto entrou no quarto e viu que Joey estava já deitado e com os cobertores e lençóis a cobrirem-lhe o corpo. Seto suspirou. Joey estava a dormir. Era melhor assim.

Seto despiu rapidamente a sua roupa e vestiu o seu pijama azul. Aproximou-se da cama e quando ia para se deitar reparou que não era Joey que estava deitado na cama. Puxando os lençóis e cobertores para trás, viu que debaixo deles estavam apenas almofadas, cujo objectivo era fazer pensar que era Joey que estava ali deitado.

"Mas que raio..."

"Seto."

Seto virou-se e viu Joey a sair da casa de banho. Joey tinha vestido um roupão branco. Sorriu a Seto.

"Bem, fizeste-me esperar durante muito tempo. Estavas mesmo determinado a que, quando chegasses ao quarto, já eu estivesse a dormir. Mas não estou." disse Joey.

"Joey..."

"Seto, chega de medos."

Nesse momento, Joey desapertou o roupão, que caiu no chão e revelou que Joey estava agora todo nu. Seto engoliu em seco quando Joey se começou a aproximar.

"Joey, não..."

"Seto, nada de medos. Não penses no que aconteceu. Pensa só em mim."

Joey aproximou-se e entrelaçou os braços no pescoço de Seto.

"Pensa só em mim e em ti. Mas nada."

Seto ainda se tentou afastar, mas Joey beijou-o de seguida. Apesar de reticente, Seto deixou-se envolver pelo beijo. Quando o beijo terminou, Joey apressou-se a tirar o pijama a Seto. Como num sonho, Seto deixou-se levar por Joey. Normalmente, era Seto que tomava a iniciativa, mas desta vez, Joey não estava disposto a deixar Seto afastar-se dele, dizendo que tinha medo de falhar novamente.

A última preocupação que Seto teve, dissipou-se quando Joey o beijou novamente. Seto deixou os medos para trás e beijou Joey de volta com toda a paixão.

Nessa noite, fizeram amor, ainda mais intenso do que antes. Minutos depois, estavam os dois deitados, de mãos dadas e sorrindo um para o outro.

"Vês, correu tudo bem. Como costume." disse Joey. "Aliás, ainda melhor que o costume."

"Obrigado, Joey."

"Não tens de agradecer, Seto. Eu amo-te e quero ver-te bem. Agora, espero que não penses mais no que aconteceu ontem, ok?"

"Sim. Isso já é passado." disse Seto. "Mas vou arranjar alguém para fazer algum do meu trabalho na Kaiba Corp. Tens razão quando dizes que ando sobre muito stress."

"Ainda bem que finalmente ouves o que te digo." disse Joey. "Hum, Seto?"

"Sim?"

"Como ontem não conseguimos... enfim, hoje podíamos aproveitar a dobrar. Mais uma vez, se não estiveres cansado, é claro."

Seto sorriu.

"Não estou nada cansado, Joey. Prepara-te, vai ser uma noite longa."

Seto voltou a beijar Joey. Para eles, a noite até passou bastante depressa, mas nenhum deles dormiu muito. Apesar disso, no dia seguinte, acordaram ambos bastante felizes.


End file.
